hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * It's Nasty (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five single) * Scorpio (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five single) 1982 * The Message (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five single) * She's Fresh (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * It's a Shame (Mt. Airy Groove (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * Dreamin' (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * You Are (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * Intro (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * On The Down Low (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Mama (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * If... (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Right Now (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * When You Lose A Child (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * China White (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Broke Ass Niggas (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Smackin' Rappers (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * New York – L.A. (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Stupid Mutha Fuckas (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Sex You... (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) 1988 * Cold in Effect (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * Yo Baby (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * On the Strength (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * The King (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * Fly Girl (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * Magic Carpet Ride (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) (featuring Steppenwolf) * Leave Here (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * This Is Where You Got It From (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * The Boy is Dope (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) * Back in the Days of Hip-Hop (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five song) 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * Good Life (Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) * Mecca & The Soul Brother (Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) * Go With The Flow (Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) * The Creator (Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) * All Souled Out (Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) * Good Life (Group Home Mix)(Pete Rock & CL Smooth song) 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * March 7: This Is It (Interlude)(Funkdoobiest song) ** Rock On (Funkdoobiest song) ** What the Deal (Funkdoobiest song) ** Lost In Thought (Funkdoobiest song) ** Dedicated (Funkdoobiest song) ** Ka Sera Sera (Funkdoobiest song) ** Pussy Ain't Shit (Funkdoobiest song) ** XXX Funk (Funkdoobiest song) ** It Ain't Going Down (Funkdoobiest song) ** You're Dummin' (Funkdoobiest song) ** Tomahawk Bang (Funkdoobiest song) feat. Sebastain Rousett ** Superhoes (Funkdoobiest song) ** Who Ra Ra (Funkdoobiest song) 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * January 13: Doobie Show (Funkdoobiest song) ** Papi Chulo (Funkdoobiest song) (feat. Daz Dillinger) ** On The Premises (Funkdoobiest song) ** Crazy Puerto Rican (Funkdoobiest song) ** The Anthem (Funkdoobiest song) ** Alley (Funkdoobiest song) ** Oye Papi! (Funkdoobiest song) (feat. Ski & Krumbsnatcha) ** Sunshine (Funkdoobiest song) ** Act On It (Funkdoobiest song) ** First Million (Funkdoobiest song) ** Natural Fun (Funkdoobiest song) ** Life's A Gamble (Funkdoobiest song) (feat. Hittman) ** Tribal Flutes (Funkdoobiest song) ** Five Deadly Indians (Funkdoobiest song) ** The Troubleshooters (Funkdoobiest song) ** Holdin' It Down (Funkdoobiest song) ** I'm Feelin' It (Funkdoobiest song) ** Doobie Knows (Funkdoobiest song) ** Stretchin' (Funkdoobiest song) ** Papi Chulo (Spanish) (Funkdoobiest song) 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * Ice Cube Intro / Blow (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * The Clapper (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * New Truck (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * M-3 (Grandmaster Melle Mel single) * Left, Right, Left (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Muscles (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * One More (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Dimelo (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) (featuring Lynx) * Hit List (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Move (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Another Hot Track (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Oh! What a Night (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Tha Bushes (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Cotton (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Crossfire (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) * Sellin' Those Things (Grandmaster Melle Mel song) 2008 * September 15: Reppin Real City (Young Snag song) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51CPNuXMHz4&feature=plcp * What's Gangsta (Don Diego song) youtube * December 7: America's Most Wanted * Pussy (prod. Akshun) * MTL Anthem (prod. Akshun) * Ready For War * Murder Everybody (Akshun Man song) * By My Side ft Goody 2 Shoes & LMS * Put That Down (Akshun Man song) * Whut Up (Akshun Man song) * Get Yo Ass Up (Akshun Man song) * How I Came Up (Akshun Man song) * In The Game (Akshun Man song) * Murder Life (Akshun Man song) * Neva Gon Get It (Akshun Man song) * Summer In The Air (Akshun Man song) * America's Most Wanted remix (Akshun Man song) ft Bad News Brown & X-Cal 2009 * 2010 * December 17: In My District (Smokaveli song) ft A to da Z 2011 * November 11: ThugMinded Intro (Akshun Man song) * Showtime ! * Here We Go * # Zalute ! * R.E.S.P.E.C.T. * Fuck The Police 2011 (Prod. LOGYKMAN) * Freestyle Sept. 18 2010 * All Eyes On Me ft Trinisha Browne & Silky Skamm * Yaaint Gittin' Shit Frumme ft Harvey Denim (rapper) * ThugMinded (Fast Cars) * Kick In The Door (Where The Cash At ??) ft BIG DGAF HARVEY DENIM * Talkin Bout Me * Quintessence ft 12 Gage * Mind State ft Da Boi Nasty * WTF Izzit ? (Freesytle) * Showtime (G Mix) ft Tommy Knok * I'm Gone ! * Marching * Put It In Da Air 2012 * Febuary 3: Terrified (Aleon Craft song) * Febuary 13: Stay Strap (Young Grands song) * March 9: Cashin' Out (Prepp song) Prepp - Cashin' Out (Cover) 2013 * January 8: INTRO (Akshun Man 2013 song) (PROD. BY DAY) * "LETS GET THIS STR8 NOW" INTERLUDE * U DONT KNO ME (PROD. BY MOST BLESSED) * "THINK BIG" INTERLUDE * WHERE DA HOOD AT? (PROD. BY FUNKY J) * "IM PARANOID" INTERLUDE * PARA-SHOOT! (PROD. BY TRACK MONSTA) * WALKIN ON FIRE (PROD. BY MOST BLESSED) * U AINT KNO (PROD. BY VYBE BEATZ) feat Feezy * DONT GIVE A FUCK! * "COKE MONEY" INTERLUDE * HURT NOBODY (PROD. BY TRACK MONSTA) * NIGHT MEETS DAY * BIG BANG (PROD. BY TOMMY KNOK) feat. Tommy Knok * FAST LIFE (PROD. BY RAGE) feat. 12GAGE * "THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT" INTERLUDE * DARKNESS (Akshun Man song) (PROD. BY MERLIN DA WIZARD) * WAT WE DO (Akshun Man song) (PROD. BY TRACK MONSTA) * January 9: BILLIONAIRE-IN-TRAINING (Blu Philly song) youtube * March 8: Toucher les étoiles (Lil Thug song) youtube * March 21: Digital Drugs (Bishop & MeRCY single) ft Christyle youtube 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * 2020 * Links * See Also * List of Singles * List of Songs * List of Music Videos * List of American hip-hop songs * List of Canadian hip-hop songs * List of Bloods in Hip-Hop * List of Songs in 1984 * List of Songs in 1985 * List of Songs in 1986 * List of Songs in 1987 * List of Songs in 1988 * List of Songs in 1989 * List of Songs in 1984 * List of Songs in 1985 * List of Songs in 1986 * List of Songs in 1987 * List of Songs in 1988 * List of Songs in 1989 * List of Songs in 1990 * List of Songs in 1991 * List of Songs in 1992 * List of Songs in 1993 * List of Songs in 1994 * List of Songs in 1995 * List of Songs in 1996 * List of Songs in 1997 * List of Songs in 1998 * List of Songs in 1999 * List of Songs in 2000 * List of Songs in 2001 * List of Songs in 2002 * List of Songs in 2003 * List of Songs in 2004 * List of Songs in 2005 * List of Songs in 2006 * List of Songs in 2007 * List of Songs in 2008 * List of Songs in 2009 * List of Songs in 2010 * List of Songs in 2011 * List of Songs in 2012 * List of Songs in 2013 * List of Songs in 2014 * List of Songs in 2015 * List of Songs in 2016 * List of Songs in 2017 Category:Lists Category:Songs